Perfect Denial
by sleepingindenial
Summary: <html><head></head>Is Nathan Scott worth a sin for Brooke Davis? A rewritten OTH</html>


Brooke was sitting alone in her bed. She hated when her house was all silent like today. Her parents were barely ever there and still she wouldn't let anyone know that she was feeling lonely. Most of the time she enjoyed to have a parentless house all to herself. She never had to worry about any rules that they might have about going out on a school day, or stay up all night, not even coming home wasted as she often did. Yeah, being all alone had its positive effects, but right now she were sitting here, wishing for a mother that would care enough to ask her how her day was, or to bother to check on her at all. She was named cheer captain and her parents would never know. Brooke sighed. They didn't even care enough to tell her they would be gone.

All she got was a post-it on her door: "Gone for the weekend. If you need anything pay with your dad's card". No love mum, no love dad. That was just it: a statement. Brooke looked at the pink piece of paper in her hands and sighed. She crushed it in her hand and threw it into a bin. She knew that such statements were all the love she would ever get from her parents and still it hurt her more than she was willing to admit. Actually she should have given up on wishing her parents would be different. They have been like this for 17 years now and there was not even a slightest chance that they change.

So she just got up and looked at her cheerleader uniform and the blue R she carefully painted on her left cheek. She was the new cheer captain and it didn't matter whether she was happy or not, she had to act cheery now. Brooke sighed again as she looked at the mirror.

Maybe she wasn't enough.

Maybe she wasn't worth to be loved.

Yeah she probably never tried to trust her heart to someone out there, but she couldn't even trust it her parents, how the hell was she supposed to trust it a stranger? She was surrounded by guys. Guys were easy for her. She never had any problem in getting whoever she was interested in. It just never seemed to be anyone she could take seriously. Never the guy you could give your heart to. Just the ones you would let to have your body.

She smiled softly at the mirror and walked for the door.

Nathan looked at his bag. All he wanted to do was to leave this house. He hated how his dad acted before an important or - let's face it – any of his games.

"You'll see that you are in a bad shape" Dan went on "You couldn't even lift those weights today, just because your precious girlfriend came over"

Nathan rolled his eyes, but his father ignored it and went on.

"I don't think it's wise to have her over just before the game" Dan continued "It is okay to have fun, son, but she shouldn't be the reason you ruin your life and your career".

Dan Scott was obviously talking from his own experience, Nathan knew this much. Dan's failure was called Lucas Scott. He was his son, the one he didn't except and the reason Nathan was getting even more lectures and tortures nowadays. Lucas joined the Ravens, or even worse Whitey made him join and now Dan was reminded of his failure all the time when he went to the games. Nathan hated that Lucas caused his father to be even a bigger bully and just hoped the blond would get bored on the bench eventually and quit. It was Lucas first game. None of the players was on the court the exact day that they joined the team.

"Dad" Nathan just pressed out, but he was once again ignored.

"I don't care if you are annoyed to talk your sexual activities with me Nate, but if you invite your girlfriend over before the game, we will have to talk this over and over again" Dan went on with a big smile on his face and Nathan laughed.

"What is so funny?" Dan asked and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Well she isn't my girlfriend anymore" Nathan said and looked at his father "you really want to talk about it? Well what do you want to know? Some tips on sex life in general or just if you can go…" Nathan went on but was stopped from a cough of his mother.

"Nathan Royal Scott" she whispered and Nathan turned around with a smile.

"Sorry" he said ironical and Dan looked at his son with a big fat smile.

"You are getting in the fighting mood, your old man gets that" he said and Nathan took his bag and breathed out.

"Yeah, whatever" he whispered and walked out the door.

"So he once again broke up with Peyton" Deb said leaning against the door.

"Well he doesn't want to get tied down" Dan laughed.

"No that's what you wish for Dan" she mumbled and walked back into the kitchen.

"So you really aren't coming?" Lucas asked and his mother walked for the kitchen and mumbled something about staying up all night and something with inventory. Lucas couldn't believe his ears. His mother supported him all this time, she was always there for him and now – when he needed her the most – she bailed. He missed basketball. It was a big part of his life before he started to be in the same league as Nathan. The kids found out that they were related. After that he hated going back there and to face the son his father had chosen over him. His mother wasn't fond of him leaving basketball like this, but he could tell she was released. She was absent-minded when she drove him to practice and she wasn't much better all day at home. Lucas breathed out and turned around with his back to the kitchen and made his way towards the door.

"Me and Keith are going to be there" Haley said with an encouraging smile. Haley was his best friend since he could have thought back. He didn't remember how they met, or how they became this close, but he was thankful for it almost every day. The girl with the reddish brown hair laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled once again.

"Go get them champ" she said and Lucas laughed.

"Go get them champ?" he quoted her ironically.

"Well I don't know what one is supposed to wish someone who goes out for a game" Haley said and punched his shoulder.

"How about: good luck?" Keith suggested and Haley rolled her eyes.

"So normal" she smirked and walked behind the counter with the empty plates in her hand.

Keith laughed and Lucas joined him.

"But really Luke" Keith pulled the boy in a hug "good luck"

"Thanks Keith" Lucas said and they let go again. Keith was looking past the blonde towards the kitchen.

"I try to talk her into coming" he promised and Lucas nodded.

"Thanks" he smiled and walked for the door.

"Oh gosh, whatever: good luck Luke" he heard Haley say and smiled back at her, before he walked through the door.

Peyton was sitting on the stairs of her house, waiting for Brooke to pick her up. She once again broke up with Nathan. This wasn't anything new for their relationship anymore. She got used to it. Her heart didn't break anymore from his comments or his actions.

"_I have other options you know?" Nathan said and smirked "and you will crawl back anyways"_

And this was exactly what she got used to do. She hated to be with him, but she hated it even more to be alone. Yeah Nathan never was the ideal boyfriend. They started to date because he was bored and wanted to score a cheerleader. At least this was what she had accused him of, and he never denied it. Maybe they would last two days apart, but she was sure he would apologize sooner or later. She also knew that she would probably be the one standing in front of his house and break their fight. Peyton Sawyer knew that this was unhealthy, but somehow she pulled herself into this vicious circle and she couldn't find a way out there yet.

She hated to have the house all by herself and she hasn't seen her father for months now. With Nathan no matter how hurtful their relationship was, she at least knew that she could count on not to being alone.

"So, we do hate that Lucas dude, right?" Tim asked and Nathan rolled his eyes. Tim has used to be one of his best friends and sometimes he wondered why. In moments like this he remembered how useful it was to have him around. He was the one hating Lucas nowadays, but Tim was the one who had done all the dirty work in telling the basketball team who is to like and who is to be treated like dirt. Nathan was thankful that the team was all covering him.

"It's ridiculous" Jake breathed out as he ran past the two guys.

Okay, maybe not everyone, but the most guys from the team were on Nate's side. Vegas already came up with at least 10 ways to torture Lucas out of the team and Jason told him he would back him

up on that and that they were working on getting Lucas kicked by Whitey himself.

Yeah being Nathan Royal Scott came with many privileges.

"Come on Nathan, this is a warm up, not the talking hour" Dan's voice filled the room.

His father wasn't one of them, Nathan noticed and started running towards the line and caught the ball. As Lucas was standing next to him. He didn't even bother to look his half brother in the eye. He just laughed.

"So you really showed up" he pressed out and Lucas was getting the breath to answer as Nathan interrupted him.

"I don't need to make your life a living hell, the guys already don't like you, my dad didn't even once say anything about you and I don't care how strong of a player you are with your friends, you will never beat me. So if this is some kind of unsolved daddy issue, where you decide to show him you would have been a better choice…just go home" Nathan says and starts to run towards the basket. He dunks and lands on his feet catching the ball. Lucas watches his brother and wonders if the dark haired is right and he should just leave.

Brooke smiles at Peyton.

"You didn't! Again?" she asks and Peyton rolls her eyes.

"Yeah he was being a jerk about my art and my music" the curly says and Brooke laughs.

"Well he will regret it" she smirks "we're invited to a college party today - a lot of cute frat boys included"

Peyton can't but laugh at this comment. She knows that all the emotional talk that Brooke and she had after the first break- up wasn't in season anymore. She had come to the brunette for comfort a thousand times since then. Brooke got used to this temporary fight and had a brand new tactic to deal with it.

"How did we get invited to a frat party?" Peyton asks and Brooke smiles brightly. She didn't know if Peyton was again in a broody and crying mood, but it seemed like she was curious about the party and this was normally a good sign.

"Rachel met this guy, he is a bartender or something and he invited us" Brooke laughs "I guess he just invited her…" there was a little pause "but who cares anyways, right?"

Brooke started to hang out with Rachel more often after Peyton got together with Nathan. The brunette felt like the third wheel and so she started to hang out with the slut she now called friend. Who would have guessed she and Rachel would have this much in common? They both had absent parents and as well trust issues. It was good to go out together and forget out all the real life.

"So are you coming with us?" Brooke raised one eyebrow.

"How could I say no to Brooke Davis?" Peyton laughed and Brooke nodded.

"Exactly" she winked as they stopped the car in the parking lot of the school.

Lucas looked at the cheerleaders that were now entering the gym. Peyton was among them. He had this crush on her for years now, though he never really talked to her. She told him to get out of her way once or twice and he willingly did so. He liked what he imagined her to be. In his head she was the misunderstood artist that was so breakable and needed to be saved.

"Lucas" Whitey's voice got him out of his dream world and he started to run again.

Brooke looked at the guys who were running through the hall and smirked at Peyton.

"Getting second thoughts already?" she teased and Peyton shook her head.

"It's on him to apologize" Peyton stated and Brooke giggled.

"Right" she smirked and saw Rachel stretching already.

"Hey slut" Brooke smiled and Rachel looked up.

"What's up bitch?" she replied and Peyton couldn't get how the two girl were friends and still talked like this.

"Trying to tease the poor team?" Brooke asked and Rachel laughed.

"Like you won't right now?" she teased her brunette friend and Brooke grinned.

"Never said I wouldn't" she smirked and started to stretch down to her feet. Her ass was stretched towards the basketball field and she grinned at her friend.

Vegas almost ran into Tim as he noticed the brunette loll in front of him. Nathan noticed the almost accident and also his ex standing close.

"Nice butt Davis" he smirked as he ran past Brooke and she looked up surprised as she heard Nate's voice and looked after him for a while before getting her voice back.

"I guess he is trying to make you jealous" the dimpled girl said and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Whatever".

"You know your girlfriend is Peyton, right?" Tim asked and Nathan laughed.

"Yeah I know that" he smirked "we are broken up and now I am a fair game"

"So you try to score Brooke?" Tim asked staggered.

"Try to keep up Tim" Nathan laughed.

"I heard you are single today?" Vegas smirked and Nathan laughed.

"Yeah you heard right" he verified.

"Well there is a big party and I promise you won't leave with empty hands" Vegas guaranteed and Nathan leered.

"I can't say no to that I guess" he agreed.

"Nice" Tim smiled and almost ran into Lucas.

"Watch were you run" Whitey screamed.

The gym was starting to get filled and he was still searching for them. How was he supposed to survive it here alone? But then out of nowhere he noticed the poncho of his friend and also Keith's jacket – just his mum was nowhere to be seen. Lucas breathed out frustrated. She didn't change her mind. He needed to collect himself and give his uncle and Haley a smile, even if it was half hearted. He was nervous to be in the game and all he wanted was for his mum to approve it. She obviously didn't.

"Son?" Dan's voice was heard and out of reflex Lucas turned around, just to find that Nathan turned around as well.

"Remember assistance is not as good as to score" Dan gave an important piece of advice to Nathan.

Lucas turned away after he watched his half-brother run away and looked into his father's eyes. He had so much hate brooding inside him now. This man was the reason, his own mother would rather work than see him play.

"So who is the new guy?" Brooke wondered and Peyton was still moody and didn't react.

"Hey he isn't my responsibility" Brooke reminded the blonde "and I didn't ask him to comment on my ass"

"Though you can't blame him" Rachel laughed "after yet another break-up he is fair game anyways"

"Stay away from him slut" Peyton warned her and Rachel laughed.

"Gosh" Rachel smiled "I am not even close into high school boys"

"Yeah she is more into bartenders anyway" Brooke laughed and got a slap on her arm from the red haired.

"Lucas" Bevin's voice filled the room.

"What?" Brooke stopped and looked at her blonde friend confused.

"The guy he is Lucas Scott" Bevin smiled as if they just asked.

"Scott?" Rachel, Brooke and Peyton got out together and Bevin nodded not getting why this was so astonishing.

"Nathan, Vegas, Jake, Tim and Lucas you go as the starting five" Whitey announced and Nathan looked surprised. Since when would Whitey let a newbie start in a game, or since when even let him play at all. Nathan wanted to protest but the couch stopped him.

"I made my decision and whoever isn't pleased with that may leave now and never come back" he said and all the guys closed their mouths shut.

"I thought so" he smirked and looked at the blonde.

"I trust you" he mumbled as the rest went towards the game field.

Lucas faked a smile, but inside he was a nervous wreck. He never played outside the River Court and he never had been watched while he played. At least he never knew it. Keith valuated this rule when he invited Whitey to watch him play, and if he didn't Lucas wouldn't be here. But now he was there in a room filled with fellow students and teachers and his father and all he wanted to do was to run away.

"Not give him any assistance" Vegas mumbled and all the guys nodded, except Jake.

"Great Ravens have the ball, Nathan Scott runs through and passes to Vegas who goes for a…no he passes back to Nathan and the ball is in" Mouth's voice filled the room. He had become a game announcer and Brooke grinned to Rachel.

"So slut, any plans to seduce the barboy?" she asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That I can do in my sleep, he is already craving me" Rachel smiled and Peyton rolled her eyes. Somehow she couldn't stand Rachel. She didn't know why but it was just a fact.

"Well than everybody else is a fair game?" Brooke asked and Rachel nodded.

"Except I change my mind" she remembered her friend and Brooke laughed.

"Nope you already announced a fair game" Brooke smirked and turned around to watch the game again. Nathan was in a good shape she couldn't stop but think, but she forced the thought out of her head.

The ball was dead and rolling outside, Nathan was the one who ran after it and landed in front of Brooke's legs, when he threw the ball back into the game.

"Nice view" he leered and Brooke looked shocked once again. He got up and ran back to the game. She was left there stunned at his comments. She also was getting pissed that he had chosen her to be the girl he wanted to make Peyton jealous with. She wasn't just a cheerleader.

The clock showed 10 seconds and Ravens were having the ball. Nathan was doubled immediately. Vegas tried to block the guys, but failed. Jake was in control of the ball and he noticed that the only open spot was Lucas. It was the make or break of the game and Jake passed the ball to the blonde. Lucas was surprised and went for a fade away. The ball was in the air. 3 seconds left. It touched the basket and started rolling. The audience was silent and awaiting for the ball to get in. It didn't. Lucas fell down on his knees and the referee ended the game.

"Don't sweat it" Jake mumbled as he walked past Lucas.

Nathan looked down at him.

"Nice work man" he laughed and walked for the bench. Yes Lucas was the reason the Ravens lost their first game of the season.


End file.
